We're Not Kids Anymore
by lthisss
Summary: Harley Parker and her family move back to her mom's hometown, Dillon, Texas, to help with their financial problems.  Harley, a well known high school soccer star, joins the Dillon Panthers girl's soccer team and is in for one hell of a ride.  Tim R/OC
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea randomly and thought it would be interesting adding a new girl into the mix with all of the other Dillon characters. This is just getting the story started and the intro so there isn't much about the normal characters on the show, but I'll start bringing them in really really soon. Right now I'm just kind of building on my character and her family and explaining why she is in Dillon and what she is all about. Hope ya like it!

Harley zoomed into the parking lot and illegally parked next to the stands, putting her feet on the ground below her and straddling her motorcycle. She put the kickstand down and swung her leg over, taking off her helmet and shaking out her long strawberry blonde hair.

She looked around the parking lot after taking her keys and clipping them to one of the belt loops in her jeans. There weren't that many cars there yet, but she was pretty early for practice so she had plenty time to change in the locker room.

She would be lying if she wasn't feeling nervous, which was a little silly really. Harley was about to go start her first practice of preseason with the Dillon Panters girl's soccer team.

She had just moved from Philly with her family. Her father had left them when she was really young and her mom was able to take care of her and her siblings for the most part, but as they got older and got more involved in sports and after school activities that all required more money, finances got tight.

Her mother thought the only solution was to move out to Dillon, Texas, her hometown where her sister lived. Harley's Aunt Maria owned a good business in the area and could easily have her mom work for her. The kids could also go to a relatively good high school, known for it's great sports teams.

While the move really did make sense for the family, Harley couldn't say she was happy about it. She really liked Philly and loved the summers when they would go spend time at the shore in South Jersey, but in the end she had to put her family's needs first. Plus, with all the soccer she had been playing she didn't have much time to even go to the beach when they still did live on the East.

Harley seemed to be naturally athletic as her older sister, Samantha, older brother, Curtis, and younger brother, Aiden, all played sports of some kind. Curt was a great football fullback, Sam was awesome at track, and Aiden just played any sport he could play any second of the day.

Sam was a Sophomore in college and was on the track team, but wasn't as serious about running and cared more about her studies and her dream to become a nurse. Curt, who was only a year older then Harley and was a Senior in high school, seemed more relaxed about everything, and Aiden was only in seventh grade and too young to be serious. Harley was the most intense out of the Parker kids when it came to her sport.

She was a pretty modest person, but she even had to admit, she was a damn good soccer player. She had received a lot of awards back in Philly and was rumored to be the best high school player out there.

When she wasn't in season in the fall, she was playing indoor soccer in the winter with her club team and then outdoor in the spring. In the summer she would try playing in programs that dealt with development for the USA National team, but she hadn't been officially selected to any of the teams yet since even the training teams, like U-19, and U-23 were still too old for her.

She always had planned on using her soccer to get her into a good college.

When the high schools down in Texas had heard wind of her arrival, many tried to grab her and almost recruit her.

She thought this was pretty weird since she always was under the impression that high school football in Texas was the end all be all, but many towns wanted to start boosting up their girls sports team to try to get more attention to other sports, make more money, and seem less sexist.

They didn't really say that last reason to Harley but anyone could guess. What modern town wants to be accused of being sexist these days and giving a bad rep to the whole state?

The family as a whole decided to send both Curt and Harley to Dillon since they had a great football team and some McGarity guy who was a supposedly a huge booster for Dillon sports hounded them to send their kids there.

Which is why Harley was still standing where she was, helmet clutched in her hands, with a Nike sports bad slung across her back. She wasn't as nervous about the soccer part per say, but more about the getting to know a new team part.

Harley wasn't shy at all after you got to know her, but she was always apprehensive about meeting new people. She wasn't a huge people person and didn't like crowds or anything like that. She was more of a like to be by yourself type.

Suddenly, a hand lightly came down on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little as she quickly looked over to see who had snuck up behind her.

A girl with brown hair pulled up into a pony-tail wearing dark jeans, cowboy boots, and a teal short sleeve shirt was smiling at her and said, "Hey! Are you the new girl? I didn't recognize you so I'm assuming you are. Small town and everything."

She had a pretty heavy southern accent and seemed to have the classic Texas charm. Harley cleared her throat nervously and said, "Yeah, yeah um, I'm Harley, and uh yeah, guess I'm the new girl," She said with a slight smile.

The other girl laughed a little and said, "Well I'm Aubrey and the whole team has been talking about you, feel like we've been waiting you to come forever," Aubrey noticed Harley's face got a little red and quickly said, "but hey, we're super excited to have ya'll on the team, so don't look so nervous! Where are you from by the way, you have a weird accent?"

Harley relaxed a little and replied, "Oh Philly, I've gotten that a lot since we moved," she shook her head up and down, used to the question and looked at the ground, "I think it's something with the a's." She looked back up chuckling a little and feeling more at ease. At least the first girl she met seemed pretty nice.

"Well it's refreshing," Aubrey replied with a smile, "lets go to the locker room and get suited up for practice and have you meet the other girls. I'm just warning you, you are in for one hell of a ride here in Dillon." Aubrey began walking backwards to the locker room with a devious look. Harley laughed a little and began following her. If only she really took the words to heart.

Harley made her way out of the locker room complex at Dillon talking to some of her teammates after a long hard practice.

They had been going through pre season for about a week now and still had two more weeks left of two a days before they started school.

While they were all tired and pretty sore by now, they were relieved to have completed at least one week of pre season, with only one practice on Saturday and Sunday off.

While Harley was still getting to know the girls on the team, she didn't feel as shy anymore since they were all pretty accepting and easy to get along with. Maybe it was that southern hospitality, who knows.

The team was showing how close their chemistry was growing by hanging out most nights after practice or on the weekends when they weren't together. Their assistant coach, Jane Barby, or Coach Barbs as the team called her, liked to stress the fact that whether they liked it or not, they were a family and had a stronger bond then most other friends did.

Even though some of the girls might not have even talked to each other if they weren't on the team together, there was a certain feeling of every girl has everyone's back no matter what.

After going through every grueling practice and drill together, it made sense that even if you might not like someone on your team that much, you're still going to be there for them.

Harley was walking along with Jess, a relatively tall, at least compared to short 5'2" Harley, brunette girl with great skin and a down to earth personality. Harley had become fast friends with her and Aubrey after the first week of practice.

Harley quickly filled in the position of center mid based on her skills of distributing the ball and her speed, and Jess played right mid along side her, so it was natural they became close.

Aubrey proved to be a pretty good center forward with her quick feet and bursts of speed, so Harley also had to interact with her on the field a lot.

Harley was a little worried how the team was going to react to a new girl coming in and filling an important role and starting position but it seemed as if they were more excited to have someone who was as skilled as she was on the team.

Harley was especially worried what they were going to think of her after she told the team one night after practice about her anger problem.

Harley had a quick vicious blinding red-hot temper that caused her to get in many fights and a lot of trouble with the school district. As a result she had listed on her permanent record all of the fights and charges she had put against her along and a diagnosis of anger management.

This wasn't something she was proud of at all and knew it would cause her problems getting a job and a college, but she had taken lots of anger management classes back in Philly and made many improvements.

She pretty much had her anger under control by the time they had moved, but now being in a new school and town with new people to light her fuse, she was a little worried she would start acting up again.

She felt the team had a right to know, as legally the coaches already knew when she tried out for the team and they saw her record. Besides the team and the officials of the school that knew about her problem, she didn't want anyone else in the small town finding out.

She was already different enough from everyone by being a "Yankee", why add on angry to the stereotype?

The team surprisingly took it well and promised not to tell and to help her if they ever thought she was going to act out of her anger or if she started to get mad.

In the end Harley realized she shouldn't have been so worried about telling them, every teenager is bound to have some problem or quirks about them that they had to deal with.

As Jess and Harley made it over to Harley's truck, she had to leave the motorcycle at home today because she also had to take Curt to his football practice, they looked over to the football locker room, seeing the guys strolling out looking fresh from their showers.

Harley had heard a lot about the football team in the short few weeks of living in Dillon, from her brother and from her team.

Basically, the whole town revolved around the team and the players and their games on Friday nights under the lights.

They got special treatment from all over town, ranging from free meals to getting sold alcohol even though they were underage, and having their schoolwork done for them by something called rally girls.

Harley thought this was all a little much, but she had heard Texas high school football was nuts so she couldn't be too surprised.

One thing was for sure, she was not going to get involved with any of the players and deal with that kind of drama that for sure would come with it.

Curt finally walked out of the locker room, laughing at someone one of his teammates who had longer brown hair had said. Harley hadn't really met any of the players yet since normally she didn't drive Curt to practice and she had been spending all of her time with the team.

Even though Curt was older, he didn't have enough money for himself to buy a car while Harley, who was obsessed with going fast and loved driving had a motorcycle and an old Jeep.

The Jeep was used and not that nice, but she figured it was practical to have a car just incase. The motorcycle was her prized possession and she took it to practice most days, but today the football and soccer practice happened to coincide so she helped Curt out by giving him a lift.

"I didn't know you're brother was friends with Riggins," Jess said giving a sidelong look over at Curt and the guy with long hair walking over.

"I didn't know who Riggins even was before you said that," Harley replied smirking and shrugging a shoulder, gripping her sports bag that was slung across her other shoulder.

"Well let's just say he's your typical heartthrob, badass, football jock, teenage boy who likes to take advantage of the rally girls and the free beer," Jess said looking back over at Harley and smiling, "to be honest he is good looking, but I wouldn't want to do anything with him for fear of catching something," she continued, her expression changing to something of disgust.

As they got closer and Harley got a better look at him, she narrowed her eyes, checking him out. Jess was right, he was a good looking guy. Really good looking. But sensing what kind of guy he was from Jess' description she knew to stay away. That didn't mean she wouldn't be nice or be friendly or anything, just not anything more.

They finally reached the girls and Tim looked immediately at her with interest. It wasn't everyday you saw a new pretty girl in Dillon.

"Oh, shit, yeah Rigs you haven't met my sister before. Tim this is my younger sister Harley, Harley this is Tim," Curt said gesturing with his head over at her, "I actually think you guys are in the same grade."

Harley held out her hand and said, "nice to meet you."

Tim looked down at her hand and brought out his and nodded, as his hand shook her's he looked up and asked, "Junior?"

Harley nodded her head and said, "Yup," dropping his hand down and grabbing onto her bag again looking over at her brother, "you wanna head out, we gotta go get Aiden from the pool."

Tim took the opportunity when she wasn't looking at him to check her out. She was a short, petite girl, but he could tell she was in good shape from her toned arms that were showing from her tank top and the shape of her legs from her tight skinny jeans. She didn't have a huge rack or anything, but the size fit her form nicely. It also was obvious she had a pretty toned stomach from the little strip of skin that showed from her tank, and Tim could already tell she had a nice ass from where she was standing. She had strawberry blonde hair, that looked pretty long, but he couldn't really tell because it was pulled back. She also had a nice golden tan and some freckles spotted across her face from the sun.

All in all, Curt had a looker for a sister.

Tim missed what Curt had said because of his checking out Harley, but assumed he agreed to leave because Curt slapped his hand on his shoulder and said, "alright Rigs, well I guess I'll see ya later, remember what I said about the car."

Tim looked at Curt and nodded his head and slowly said, "yeah I'll let you know."

Curt let go of his hand and Harley started making her way around the car and looked over at Curt then at Tim with her eyebrow raised and asked, "car?"

"Yeah, Tim said he knows where I can get a deal for a pretty cheap car so I don't have to be bumming rides of you and other people all the time," Curt replied opening the passenger door.

Harley snorted and said, "yeah I'll believe it when I see it when you finally get a car."

Tim got a full view of her backside as she walked around to the driver side and his assumption about her butt was completely confirmed. Tim wasn't usually an ass man, but he could be converted after seeing that.

Harley got into the driver side and called out to Jess saying she would see her later and shouted over to Tim across Curt, "nice meeting you again."

Tim was a little surprised and said, "yeah, yeah you too," and nodded over at Curt before the siblings drove out of the parking lot.

He looked over at Jess and she was looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest shaking her head.

"What?" He asked without any emotion.

"You know what. I saw what you were looking at. And don't even," Jess said narrowing her eyes and then turning around walking away from him. Looks as if h wasn't too sly with checking out the new girl.

He began to walk over to his own car and thought how he probably wouldn't actually try anything. She was the younger sister of one of his teammates and even though Curt was knew, he was a good player and a pretty cool guy. Also, Tim had enough drama with Lyla and that whole mess to deal with.

Might as well make things easier for him and just keep messing around the with rally girls no strings attached.

But that didn't mean he couldn't at least mess around with the new girl at all. She was new to Dillon, and who better to get show her what Dillon was like then him?

He smirked to himself and got in his car, driving away and thinking how fun this new school year was actually going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention that the story takes place at the beginning of season 2, and it won't follow the season directly.**

Harley reached down across the empty passenger seat of her car to pick up her water bottle when suddenly the car jolted and started wobbling slightly. Her windows were down and she could hear her tire flapping and slowly letting out air.

She just got a flat tire. When she was rushing home from her last practice of the whole week. So she could finally get ready and go to her first Dillon party since they moved.

Great timing.

She guided the car over to the side of the road and hopped out. Not only did people not really drive on this road that much, but it was around six in the afternoon on a Saturday in the end of the summer.

Most people would probably be getting ready to have a last summer dinner with their families or were already with their friends trying to make the most out of their precious August summer weekend days.

Which is what Harley would be on her way to doing if she had been looking at the road and would have seen the sharp piece of God knows what that snuck into her tire.

At least she knew how to change a flat.

She made her way over to her trunk as fast as possible to get the spare tire and the jack and other necessary tools.

She was tired, cranky, hungry, and so not in the mood to deal with this right now.

She also was in such a rush to get home from practice she hadn't showered and was still in her grey Dillon Panthers women's soccer practice t-shirt with her Dillon blue soccer shorts complete with her white cleats and soccer socks hastily pushed down half way on her calves. At least she had enough sense to take off her shin guards before she started driving.

She was pretty sure she smelled like sweat and her pony tail complete with Dillon blue pre-wrap was all messy from rushing out to her car, but oh well, it was very unlikely she was actually going to see someone while she was dealing with her tire.

"Let's get this over with," Harley muttered to herself while looking down at the tire with her hands on her hips.

She put the jack in place and started cranking, when she quickly realized how tired she was.

Not only did they have a hard practice today filled with scrimmaging and annoying conditioning, but they also had a lift session earlier in the day and her arms were more shaky then normal.

Again, great timing.

Harley kept thinking just power through it, when she heard a car in the distance.

Harley looked over her right shoulder and stopped pumping and said quietly, "you've got to be kidding me.."

She recognized the old pickup truck that was driving towards her to be Tim Riggins' since he had given her brother lifts to practice before.

She would be lying if she said Tim didn't make her a little nervous.

After meeting him in he parking lot with Jess and her brother earlier in the week, Jess was quick to tell the team about the encounter and how obviously Tim had been checking her out, which at the time wasn't so obvious to Harley.

They all had then proceeded to tell her every story they had heard about him and Harley had learned everything there was to know about drunken man whore Riggins. She wasn't really one to listen to rumors or judge people before she got to know them, but it was hard when all of her friends were so adamant about his reputation.

The one main thing she figured out from all of their news was stay away from 33.

She hoped maybe she would get lucky and he would just keep driving, but of course he slowed down and pulled up behind her car.

She was dumb to think that even if he might be your typical male chauvinistic football teenage pig he would just drive away. Of course he would recognize her car and stop to help or do whatever. It was a small southern town where everyone knows everyone and those southern boys have to be polite gentlemen and all.

He slowly got out of his car and shut the door strolling over to her. She noticed that he was wearing light wash worn out jeans that fit him nicely, cowboy boots, and a plaid flannel shirt. His hair looked like it was wet too. He probably had just come from their practice and actually showered like most people.

She quickly remembered how she was still in her gross practice clothes and probably smelled. Then she pushed the thought out of her head and tried to start taking care of the spare again.

Did she mention how great her timing was?

Then again why should she care if she wasn't looking so hot or smelled like B.O.? She didn't want to get involved with him and wasn't going to fall for his "Riggins' charm" as all of the soccer girls had called it.

When he made it over to the driver side of the door he stopped walking and leaned his shoulder against the window saying slowly in his southern twang, "what's going on Parker?"

"What does it look like is going on," she huffed out, still trying to pump the jack. She finally stopped and looked up at him, blowing some stray fly-away hairs out of her eyes.

If Tim wasn't Tim then he might think that she looked pretty adorable with her cheeks all flushed and her bottom lip out in a slight pout from frustration. It was clear that she had rushed out of practice, and her hair was messy from the action of fixing the spare, but it only added to her cute appearance. But Tim didn't think girls were adorable or cute.

That led to feelings. And feelings blew up in his face. Like with Lyla.

So instead of thinking about how Harley looked cute, he decided to ignore her sarcastic remark and kneeled down asking, "where'd you get the flat?"

Harley stumbled back a little at his closeness and the unease of being eye level with him and stuttered out, "Uh, uh – um, this road."

She shook her head as if to clear it out. She needed to get over this whole nervous feeling around him. She didn't like it at all. She never let guys intimidate her, if anything it was always the other way around.

Tim nodded and then looked over at her for a few moments in silence. Harley still wasn't sure how to act around him so she just uncomfortably waited for him to talk until finally he said with a little chuckle, "so are you gonna move over and let me help or what?"

Harley was surprised to say the least. He was so matter of fact about it and she wasn't used to people giving out favors this easy. Then again he was her brother's teammate and friend. Plus that whole southern hospitality thing again. She really needed to start getting used to that.

She stared at him blankly for a second then realized she was gaping at him, blushed and said, "Oh yeah sure, I mean, you don't have to or anything if you have somewhere to be."

Tim noticed the blush and smirked, "No worries. Plus the memories don't start on Saturday nights till I get to the parties," he said, a glint in his eyes.

Harley scoffed and moved over to let him use the jack. She still stood behind him close enough, just to make sure he wasn't screwing around. She was very protective of her automobiles after all.

He started pumping when he noticed how she was looking over her shoulder and stopped. He slowly glanced over amused and said, "I know what I'm doing."

She jumped back a little and blurted out, "Oh yeah sorry. Um, I ya know, just wanna make sure," gesturing her head toward the car wordlessly saying, "please don't screw up".

Tim looked down at the tire and laughed a little before he started pumping again and said, "You're pretty protective over your car."

She smirked watching him, now facing him and a reasonable distance away and said, "Yeah well you should see what I'm like with my motorcycle."

Tim got the car up to a good height and began going through the process of changing the tire. "Motorcycle?"

It was hard to hear any sort of emotion in Riggins' voice most of the time when he spoke, so when he sounded surprised she became a little wary. When most guys heard she rode a motorcycle they thought she was a joke or trying to be some tough girl.

"Uh yeah, It's an old black Ducati I fixed up," she replied still staring at him, her eyebrow furrowed.

Tim glanced up at her quick before he resumed what he was doing. "That's yours? Seen that in the parking lot before at school. It's a nice bike."

Harley was surprised to find that he wasn't mocking her, but rather sounded like he respected it. Maybe even a little jealous.

"Yeah, took a lot to save up for and even more to get it in the condition it is now, but it's worth it," Harley replied, her eyes flitting over the vast open area of Texas land next to the road then back down at Tim.

Tim grunted as he put the new tire on and gruffed out, "you're parents okay with their pretty daughter ridin' a motorcycle?"

Harley completely ignore the pretty compete and thought _yeah sucker I'm not going to fall for your bait_.

But she still had to deal with the sticky parents question. Did Curt tell him about their dad leaving and their mom always working?

He was a little more then bitter about their whole situation and tended to yap about it whenever, but that was back at home with kids they had grown up with their whole lives. What about now with all these new kids constantly judging them based of first impressions and quick small talk conversations?

Her silence from playing battleship in her head over the parents issue caused Tim to stop when he was doing at look up at her. Instead of answering Harley just decided to go with a noncommittal shrug. He stared at her a little longer, as if wondering what to make of that, but then slowly looked back down and continued dealing with the tire.

Harley let out a sigh of relief. Dodged that bullet.

It wasn't that she didn't want people to know about her parents, but it was a conversation she was more willing to have when people her knew her better.

Tim finally finished up and slowly stood, whipping his hands on the rag Harley had brought out earlier.

"There. All fixed up," He looked slowly over toward Harley again as she pushed her shoulder off the door and knelt down to inspect the job.

He gave her some room as she tried to look at the tire from all angles, switched her inquisitive gaze from the tire to him.

Tim began smirking and had to hold in laughter. She looked so serious and he thought she almost wanted to see a mistake or something. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to finish being anal.

She finally stood up, sniffed, and quickly brushed her hand under her nose. She nodded her head and then even kicked the tire lightly for good measure.

He let out a chuckle at that and she whipped over at him with a completely innocent questioning look on her face. As if checking out a tire that closely was completely normal.

"You know I didn't do it wrong or nothing, I know how to change a spare, I am a mechanic after all," He said still laughing. Okay so that wasn't completely true, but he did know how to fix cars and fixed his and his friends car all the time.

Harley looked like she started to get embarrassed and looked down at the ground, kicking something invisible in the street. Tim heard her mutter something like "yeah well ya never know" and "don't want my tire flying out".

Tim laughed again and said, "don't worry, I only mess up changing spares, hoping their tires fly out with people I don't like."

Harley looked back up at him, realizing he was joking and took humor in the situation as well instead of getting embarrassed at her silly behavior.

She started laughing too and said, "Yeah yeah, well thanks so much for stopping and all," She nodded her head and brought her hands to her hips, "I owe ya one."

Tim started squinting at her from the now brutal setting Texas sun and said slowly and purposfully, "share a 6 pack with me tonight at the party, then we're even."

He wasn't really sure why he said it. He wasn't one to just hang out with girls, but it was out of his mouth before he could even think about it.

She brought her hand up to her eyes, shielding them from the sun and titled her head at him, "wouldn't drinking some of your beer only make me owe you more?"

"Who said anything about me buying it?" Tim said smirking. With that he turned around and lazily walked his way over to his truck.

Harley laughed and shook her head at his retreating form. She brought her hand back down to her hip and smirked at him when he turned around and was smiling at her as he got in his car.

She looked at the ground and shook her head, laughing to herself once more and wondered how she went from trying to avoid Tim Riggins to promising to share a 6 pack with him tonight.

She guessed Dillon had a way of surprising her.


End file.
